Project summary The administrative core will provide the support services which are necessary to the efficient functioning of the Program Project. Administrative as well as scientific coordination will be provided by the PI, Dr. Gary E. Gibson, and core members. Full staff meetings will be held regularly, to promote scientific interchange and coordination among the different Projects and Cores. These will include Drs. Beal and Starkov and their coworkers on the Manhattan Campus, as well as Drs. Ratan and Gibson in White Plains. A proportion of the meetings will be held in Westchester and at the Manhattan site (in conjunction with attendance at lectures of interest or other scientific presentations there), as well as by videoconferencing or web conferencing. Dr. Vahran Haroutunian will continue to provide human brain samples from the ADRC at Mt. Sinai. Annual review will be provided by an External Review Committee (ERC). The current members of the ERC will continue to serve and the expertise of the members of the ERC include genetic manipulation of cells and mice, enzymology, protein chemistry, metabolism, mitochondria and cell biology. The members of the ERC will also be available for more frequent ad hoc consultations on issues of their particular expertise. The core will also provide hIPSC that have the tau mutations, assist in the development of new virus's and new mice.